Pillow Talk
by AmyVS7
Summary: The Doctor & Rose have a heart to heart when Rose can't sleep.


**Doctor Who Fic:**

**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything

**Summary:** The Doctor & Rose have a heart to heart when Rose can't sleep.

**Pillow Talk **

Midnight.

A time of darkness and peace.

For people to sleep and for stars to awaken.

This was not the case for one Rose Tyler.

She lay on her back, tucked up in bed in the TARDIS main bedroom.

The Doctor lying completely asleep next to her, dreaming of the wonders of the universe.

Rose gave a small sigh, she had been tossing and turning since she went to bed a few hours ago, the reason for it she knew only too well.

She gave an aggravated moan and turned on her side to face the Doctor, who had now opened his eyes, and was gazing at her in confusion.

"Rose what's the matter, you've been restless for hours now?"

"I can't sleep" came Rose's response.

"Why, is there something bothering you?"

"No, well…nothing right this moment anyhow."

The Doctor gave the smallest of smiles and urged her to come closer to him, which she did automatically.

"Listen, you know you can talk to me about anything" he said whilst holding her hand gently in his.

Rose smiled "I know and I am very grateful for that."

"But…?"

Rose giggled "How did you know there was a but coming?"

"I can sense it" he said with a cheeky grin, before turning serious again as she continued to talk.

"But… I don't really want to say."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to make you upset."

All the love the Doctor was feeling for Rose immediately poured out of him "Oh Rose, you cannot upset me, what would make you think that?"

"The thing is Doctor" Rose began, at last giving in and allowing herself to speak about what was troubling her "I keep having these dreams that I will be separated from you, forever, and that you will never be able to get to me again" she began to feel tearful and looked directly into his loving chocolate brown eyes "I can't stand the thought of you being all on your own."

She started to cry as she finished the sentence and the Doctor instantaneously wrapped his arms around Rose, comforting her gently.

"Hey, hey come on Rose…shhh don't worry it's only dreams, you won't be separated from me."

Rose stopped crying to look at him "How can you be so sure?" she asked weakly, rubbing the tear stains from her cheeks.

"Because I will never let you go, I will never let anyone take you away from me. I would go to the end of the universe and back, and defeat every living creature if it meant keeping you safe here with me."

He caressed her cheek gently with one of his hands, the two of them each now lying on one pillow, gazing at eachother with love and hope.

"Rose you are the closest thing to family that I will ever have again, you mean so much to me that if someone physically took you away from me, I would destroy anything to be able to get you back."

Rose found herself extremely stunned by his admission and could do nothing but lie there and listen to him.

"Whether it be daleks, cybermen, werewolves or anything else, nothing will stop us being together. Nothing."

He interlaced his fingers with hers and brought their joint hands up to kiss ever so gently "We are the stuff of legend!" he said brightly. "How could I go around saving the universe if the other half of me is missing?"

Rose continued to remain silent, just letting him speak his true thoughts and feelings openly.

"We have been through some tough times you and I, you've saved my life and I've saved yours. I cannot honestly operate without you by my side everyday, I just can't."

He beamed at her "You Rose Tyler are the bravest, the most beautiful and the most fantastic human being in the universe. I am the luckiest man to have found you."

Rose beamed back at him, the two of them leaning in; closing the smallest of gaps between them and the Doctor captured her lips with his own.

Everything that the two felt for one another was represented in this wondrous kiss, before they soon broke apart.

Rose rested her forehead against the Doctor's.

"I love you" she said simply, yet completely from the heart.

"I love you too" he replied from the bottom of both his hearts "My beautiful Rose" he cupped her cheek and the two smiled at one another.

One Timelord.

One Human.

The stuff of legend.

Together they are the ultimate soul mates.

Midnight.

A time of darkness and peace.

For people to sleep and for stars to awaken.

Love to be captured in the heart of the universe.

Forever.


End file.
